Changed for the Better
by Rebel55
Summary: Set in the 1996 Hulk Cartoon This is basically the Episode Doomed but with a added twist at the end..
1. Chapter 1

1996,Washington D.C,  
Jennifer walters is watching the News,Their mostly talking about the Hulk and what he did.."Just great,First the graffiti and the muggings,Now the Hulk..  
Like DC doesn't get bashing from the politicans" Jennifer walters munching on popcorn and sits on her couch crosslegged wearing socks and a purple and white leotard which is basically pjs..She then hears knocking "Huh?" she then grabs a baseball bat "I'll get it Matt! Butch! You fellows just finish cleaning them rifles" "Jennifer" a familiar soft voice speaks to Jennifer shocking her,She then opens the door "Bruce!*inhaling her breath* What in the World"  
Bruce then says to her "Hi Jen" only wearing torn up Purple pants and appears to be weak..."Long time no..see" He then faints,Jennifer is too confused to do anything about it...But then she grabs him and puts him on the couch and then grabs a pink teeshirt to put on him,She then tries to wake him up "Come on bruce,Snap out of it" "Jen?" Bruce says to her,"Good grief cuz! You look like you been slam dancing with the Hulk!" this scares bruce as he then says to Jennifer "The What? How did Yo-" he then gets up but then mumbles abit,awile Jennifer is staring at him.."Oh Nice shirt,and i didn't bring you anything" he looks at Jennifer whom is still confused about everything,Bruce then walks to the curtains "Jen I,I uh..I'm in trouble" Looking out the window to see if General Ross saw him,Jennifer walks up to him "Oh yeah right? Since when?Squeaky clean old bruce banner in tro-" Bruce isn't smilling or laughing..  
"Hey..Your serious,You know*Jennifer puts her hand on his left shoulder*if its a legal megilla i can represent you in court as a lawyer,Running is never the Answer" Bruce then puts both of his hands on her shoulders "Yeah well it is if your being chased by someone who wants to destroy you" Jennifer aren't having this "Be real,Who wants to destroy you?" Bruce then looks back at her "Try the Hulk busters to name one and a big one,And some others i never seen before"  
Jennifer confused asks bruce "Your not making sense,Now hey...Remember me? Us? the Treehouse duo? You and me against the world? A Childhood pact,I haven't forgotten" Bruce then smiles at her "Neither have i..But hows it be-" Jennifer then says to Bruce "No buts or i'll kick yours now what happened?"  
Bruce sighs "You Remember the news about that..Gamma Reactor explosion in new mexico a few years ago?" Then a strange robot flys into the room "NO NOT HERE" Bruce then grabs the bat and tries to swing it at the Robot Jennifer is confused about the whole situation seeing bruce fight like this..  
Bruce hits the top of the robot making it spark,It then grabs bruces arm making him wince in pain as it squeezes his arm,He tries to fight it off..  
His anger building up inside of him,She then tries to fight it too..Unfortunatly it just throws her on the floor..Bruce screams out "JEN NO!" Bruces eyes turn green but then Jennifer then pours a plant jar full of water on the robot frying it.."Are these those hulk bumpers or whatever" then more show up "Hardly! Come on we gotta run!" Jennifer then tells bruce "That was..You were incredible!" bruce gets on Jennifers car " I Mean all these years i didn't think i seen you so angry before" Bruce then buckles his seatbealt "Oh that wasn't angry,Seeing me angry isn't something is likely you would ever forget"  
He then drives out of the garage,Outside are the robots waiting for them..But Bruce drives away,Jennifer then jokes about the door being too slow..  
Bruces eyes turn green "No! Can't lose it! NOT NOW" He then turns into the Hulk making Jennifer even more Confused "Uhm bruce?" Jennifer then opens her left door "You should never pass on the right!" This destroys a robot,She then looks over to her right and shrieks looking at the Hulk in bruces spot!  
"Tell me your just getting car sick!" The Car then starts to spiral out of control she then grabs the wheel "Your really shaking the family tree here bruce!"  
the car then falls off a cliff and Jennifer screams as the car smashes into the ground exploding but jennifer was knocked out of the vehicle,But she landed hard on the ground The Hulk then lifts up the burning car and roars out "HULK SMASH!" the robots then try to stun hulk but fail as the hulk just smashes the car on them..Jennifer is then kidnapped and the Hulk roars out to her...Doctor Doom laughs as she tries to escape.."I think your not the place to do this miss walters" 


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer is strapped in a bed with a bomb,She is clearly in pain and is feeling ill as she is poisoned..Then Bruce arrives to save her..  
But she is clearly not able to taken out of the Room.."Jennifer! Oh no! D-Did i hurt you?" Jennifer rubs his cheek reasurring him Jennifer says to Bruce "N-No..Its that guy whoes been on the news,he wired me..with bombs to control the hulk..oh bruce i don't think i'll make it.." Bruce then holds her hand "Jennifer you lost alot of blood,WE gotta get you to a hospital" "I Can't" "For a transfusion" "Can't stay..awake" Jen..Jennifer..Theres no time.." He talks to himself and then pokes a needle into his blood and then injects her IV With his blood...He knows that this will change her..But its the only way she can live..Later on that night..  
She wakes up feeling better than ever..Infact..Her eyes roll back and then open back up turning a brighter green,Her veins start to turn green...She moans all the way,Inside her body literally inside..Her blood turns green..outside she starts to moan more as the transformation.."I'm feeling good!" Her body then turns green and grows taller,During this,Her socks are torn off her feet leaving them bare,Her Hair grows longer and turns green "Feels like someone is lighting my FIRE",She then busts out of the restraint and then the bomb begins to countdown "uh oh..Fireworks" she says..Then the bomb explodes..  
After this she then gets thrown out of the area,Doctor Doom is confused about the whole situation,Doctor doom sends in robots and Jennifer beats them up and destroys the robots..She then gets surrounded by Robots,The Hulk then breaks into the place,But Jennifer can handle herself..Which she then kicks Doctor Doom into the his throne,Which explodes sending him down a shaft..Jennifer and Hulk then jump out of the exploding building "Doctor Doom went boom boom hey cuz"...After this,General ross couldn't do anything to Hulk..So Jennifer went her own ways..She then wonders around to her home..  
"Oh!" She feels her strength being sapped away.."Uhhh" She then falls down feeling weak,Her body then shrinks down and turns back to its normal colour...  
She wakes up,"I'm back to normal...Oh just great" she would had liked being the She Hulk for a while..."Well..I guess i had my fun" She then heads to her bedroom and puts on normal clothes...Unknown to her..Doctor doom survived this whole time..He swears revenge on the She Hulk..."I will get my revenge miss walters...I will" 


End file.
